


горе миру от соблазнов

by gingerminded



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Church Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded
Summary: — Это было прекрасно, — улыбается он. — Но...— Но больше никогда, — заканчивает за него Молли, разминая шею и делая ещё одну затяжку.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 2





	горе миру от соблазнов

_Мы привыкли думать, будто знание сильнее веры, лежащей в основе религии._

В маленькой каменной церкви белые высокие потолки и каменные стены, а двери плотно закрыты на засов — ночи сейчас по-настоящему летние, тёплые, слегка ветреные. Ровные ряды скамеек освещаются только луной сквозь маленькие окошки, на массивное распятие на стене свет не попадает совсем.

(Когда Калеб впервые оказывается здесь ночью, он просто помогает Молли с уборкой и жалуется на школьников, отказывающихся читать нужные книги

Когда Калеб впервые встречает Молли, тот стоит перед ним в четыре утра в круглосуточном продуктовом, покупает апельсиновый сок и с тихим “да блять” аккуратно чешет заклеенную плёнкой татуировку на ключице.)

_Вера недоказуема._

— Это отвратительно, — Калеб с улыбкой выдыхает Молли в губы, а тот лишь хмыкает в ответ. — Это кощунство, святой отец.

Они целуются в ужасно тесной исповедальне — это раз, два — его затолкал туда Молли, и третье… спасибо, что не амвон.

— Ты такой красивый, даже когда заткнуться не можешь, — Молли прикусывает его нижнюю губу и залезает рукой под рубашку, проводя по рёбрам.

(Когда Калеб впервые попадает в эту церковь, это происходит очень рано утром в воскресенье, то есть абсолютно случайно. Калеб сидит на втором ряду, слушает вполуха утреннюю службу и с тихим “оу” осознаёт, что это за священник.

Когда служба заканчивается, Калеб долго ждёт, пока все уйдут, и зовёт его выпить кофе.)

_Бога можно только воспринимать чистым сердцем._

Они целуются, Молли ударяется головой о стенку, матерится на выдохе, чуть тянет Калеба за волосы на вдохе, слышит стон, жмурится. С Калебом за происходящим следить невероятно сложно, поэтому он пропускает момент, когда тот спускается со скамейки и лезет Молли под сутану.

Всем, кому это видится грехом, просто никогда не отсасывали в исповедальне.

Ну, или отсасывали, но плохо. Калеб берёт глубоко, Калеб царапает Молли по татуировкам на бёдрах, слушает его тяжёлые вдохи и срывающиеся с губ “блять” и “господи боже”.  
Калеб делает восхитительные минеты, Калеб делает восхитительные минеты в исповедальные, и всем, кому это видится грехом, лучше помолчать.

(Когда Молли восхищается этим в первый раз, Калеб смеётся и шутит, что это потому что он в Бога не верит и про Бога этим ртом не говорит.

И получает щелбан.)

_Бог…_

Калеб выходит к Молли на улицу, смотрит на улетающий вверх сигаретный дым:

— Это было прекрасно, — улыбается он. — Но...

— Но больше никогда, — заканчивает за него Молли, разминая шею и делая ещё одну затяжку.

_в нас самих._


End file.
